PROJECT SUMMARY Obesity among youth is a major public health concern in the US, particularly due to its impact on cardiovascular disease (CVD) risk. Atherosclerosis begins in childhood, related risk factors can be identified in childhood, and, without intervention, risk factors in childhood predicts at risk adults. Adolescence is an important developmental period to address obesogenic behaviors that often persist into adulthood, particularly sugar sweetened beverage consumption (SSB). SSB consumption has increased by 300% in the past 20 years, and is estimated at 224 kcal/day (10%-15% of total calories) among youth. There are gaps in the literature of examining multiple levels of influences from the adolescent?s perspective particularly among views of access and availability. Understanding factors that influence the rampant SSB consumption among adolescents is important for addressing the obesity and heart disease public health issue. The proposed research will explore how multiple levels of influence impact adolescent SSB consumption, specifically assessing the roles of availability in the community environment, household environment, and parental influences. This study will use the Family Life, Activity, Sun, Health and Eating (FLASHE) study which is a cross sectional, internet based study sponsored by the National Cancer Institute. Data was collected from 1,479 adolescent-parent dyads and includes measures of diet, physical activity, and demographics. The specific aims are to: (1) evaluate the association between adolescent perceptions about the availability of SSBs in their home and SSB consumption among US adolescents; (2) examine whether the association between adolescent perceptions about the availability of SSBs in their home and SSB consumption is moderated by perceived neighborhood and school SSB availability; (3) evaluate the associations between adolescent and parent perceptions of parenting practices related to diet and adolescent SSB consumption, among US adolescents and their parents; (4) examine whether the association between adolescent and parent perceptions of parenting practices related to diet and adolescent SSB consumption is moderated by parental SSB consumption behavior. This dissertation proposal also includes a carefully thought out training plan that will assure Ms. Haughton?s development as an independent investigator who specializes in conducting research focused on innovative approaches of looking at behavioral risk factors to CVD prevention in youth.